


Safe Bet

by mercuriosity



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuriosity/pseuds/mercuriosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porny coda to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/95986">Gamble</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Bet

"Now where were we?" Roy said, as they stepped into her apartment. No sooner had she shut the door behind her than she found her back pressed flush against it, and her mouth being thoroughly kissed.

Riza's hands came up to bury themselves in Roy's hair. Now that she'd finally let this happen, it was like a freefall; she felt dizzy and breathless; the room was spinning around her. If he let go, she thought she really would fall.

Roy broke away, finally, but his hands didn't leave her waist. She tried to catch her breath under his intense stare.

"You're beautiful," he said quietly, and Riza thought about how absurd that was: she was tired and sweaty from work, hair still pinned back and practical—she hadn't even taken off her coat or her uniform top yet. As if sensing her thoughts, Roy reached up and removed the clip from her hair, combing his fingers through it, then set to work unbuttoning her coat and jacket, pushing them back off her shoulders. The sight of his bent dark head between her breasts sent up a bright hot flash from low in her belly, like a signal flare against the night sky.

Then he pushed up the black fabric of her shirt and licked a wet hot stripe against the lacy upper edge of her bra, tongue just barely teasing her nipple—and she couldn't watch anymore, the back of her head hitting the door hard enough that she saw stars.

When she could think again, he already had her boots and pants off, sliding down onto his knees in front of her. He put his hungry tongue on her, put his fingers in her, and Riza grabbed at his shoulders and hair, bracing herself against the wall. She pushed her hips upward, straining to hold just the right angle, the right pressure. His fingers slipped and slid on her sweat-slick thighs as his tongue stoked the fire inside her higher and higher.

_God, how she loved him—_and with that thought, suddenly, she cried out, stuffing her hand in her mouth to stifle the sound, as the fire became an explosion and she shook and slid down the wall into Roy's waiting arms.

Slowly, her breathing began to return to normal. Roy was stroking her hair where her head lay against his chest. Her foot had a cramp, she noted distantly.

"We didn't even make it to the bedroom," she said finally.

Roy grinned at her. "So you admit it, Lieutenant," he said. "You _do_ enjoy being locked in a small room with me."

Riza rolled her eyes, but the effect was somewhat lessened when Roy leaned in and kissed her breathless again.

"Anyway," he said, picking her up effortlessly as he stood, "we have all night."

And that, Riza thought as they crossed the threshold of her room and shut the door, sounded like a safe bet.


End file.
